Who Are You?
by thedoctorsnewcompanion
Summary: Basically the Amy Pond story but with my OC Kish. The 10th Doctor promises he'll be right back but comes back much later as 11.
1. Bio

Name: Kish Lennon  
>Age: 23<br>Hometown: Kirkwall, Orkney, Scotland  
>Gender: Female<br>Relationship Status: single  
>Age She Met The Doctor: 5 years<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kish was just 5 years old when the doctor came to her. He needed to fix the TARDIS. He had a feeling that if he didn't make a few tweaks it wouldn't work quite right.

**KISH'S P.O.V.  
><strong>  
>I heard quite a loud noise from the garden. Gran was still sleeping. She was a very heavy sleeper. I snuck my way down the stairs and out to the back. I kept to the shadows because I knew to be careful. I saw a man. A man with crazy eyes and hair that was a bit messy.<br>"E-excuse me? This is my Gran's garden. What are you doing here, sir?" I said in a mousey voice. I was trying to keep as quiet as I could. I saw him turn around quickly and I sunk deeper into the shadows. I had a feeling that if I got any closer to the bush it would engulf me whole.  
>"Hi! Who are you?" he asked. I still didn't know who <em>he<em> was.  
>"K-Kish. Kish Lennon. Sir, who are you?" I said. I was a bit more confident and brave now.<br>"Well, that's a bit hard to explain. But you can call me the Doctor. Nice to meet you Kish!"

"Well..._Doctor..._are you hungry or thirsty?"  
>"Now that you mention it...sure!"<br>"Well, come inside but be quiet!" I hissed.  
>We both tip-toed in. I held his hand to guide him as we walked in.<br>"What would you like? Um, we have yoghurt, bacon, fish fingers..."  
>"How about some bacon?" He smiled.<br>"Okay!" I went into the kitchen and he followed me.  
>I made the best bacon I could and I could tell <em>The Doctor<em> really enjoyed it.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

The Doctor and 5-year-old Kish spent hours together until he told her that he had to leave. The TARDIS still needed to be fixed.  
>"Bye Doctor! Will you come back to get me? To travel with you in your big blue box?"<br>The Doctor thought. Maybe he could. "5 minutes Kish. 5 minutes. Don't fall asleep! Ill be back for you!"  
>She looked at him. She thought about the idea. Kish watched him walk out the door to his big blue box.<br>"I'll be waiting, Doctor." she whispered.  
>Little did he know the TARDIS would not make it and the time space continuum would get twisted up. 5 minutes would soon become 15 years.<p>

**Doctor's P.O.V.**

"Five minutes." I whispered. I sure hope I was right. I walked out in the rain to the TARDIS and ran my hand down the side. I looked back in the kitchen window and saw Kish all packed up and ready to go in just five minutes. I hope I can make it.


	3. Chapter 3

**KISH'S P.O.V.**

The Doctor left me alone in the kitchen of my Gran's house. I ran upstairs and got dressed, grabbed my boots, and packed a suitcase. I sat by the door and waited.  
>5 minutes.<br>10 minutes.  
>15 minutes.<br>20 minutes.  
>He never showed. I sat in front of the door all night and finally fell asleep.<p>

**DOCTOR'S P.O.V.**

I swirled and bumped and twirled and crashed. 15 years later. I crashed in a little girl's backyard. I looked different. I felt different. I remembered regeneration but nothing before that. Then I saw a little girl walk out to me. Her name was Amy Pond. She was such a nice little girl. We had lots of fun together. I promised her I'd be back in five minutes. The words sounded so familiar coming out of my mouth. And then it happened. Defying the laws of time and space it all came back to me. Every single memory in the last fifteen years came back. I told the little girl goodbye and I set out to find this other little girl in my memories. I felt like a daycare center.

**KISH'S **

The Doctor never came back. I never told anyone about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**NARRATOR'S P.O.V.**

Through those 15 years Kish graduated elementary, middle, and high school. Went to college and became a professional author. She had at least 30 supposedly "Mr. Right"'s and is now single. She has published over 40 novels. Mostly about memories. Of a man. She met him when she was little. She can't remember who, how, or why but she remembers him. Him and his big blue box.

Kish slowly crawled out of bed. It was another sleepless night after a day of dealing with writers block. She slinked to the kitchen of her tiny apartment. She prepared some bacon. It gave her strange memories. She loved bacon since...since she was 5. Sometimes Kish would sit and think. Rack her brain for more memories but there was one distinct memory. Every time she thought of it she would shake her head to rid of it.  
><strong><br>DOCTOR'S P.O.V.  
><strong>  
>I hurtled through time and space as I wonder how long it's been seen I saw the little girl in my memories. I suppose a month maybe 3. But all the memories there are so many and I regenerated... it's strange.<p>

**KISH'S P.O.V.**

I heard a loud crash and decided to check it out. I threw on a random t-shirt with a pair of sweatpants and some sneakers. I ran down the apartment stairs to the back parking lot. Memories came rushing back of him, hisbig blue box but then... then a man stepped out. I didn't know who he was. He walked towards me and squinted his eyes.  
>"Who are you?" we asked simultaneously<p>

**DOCTOR'S .**

I saw this beautiful woman standing there but I don't know who she is and she didn't seem to know me either. I walked up to her and looked into her beautiful glacial blue eyes and there she was. Kish Lennon, the adorable 5 year old i met just... 5 minutes ago. But she wasn't a little girl anymore.  
>"Kish Lennon?" I asked timidly.<br>"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She screamed. Kish backed away and pulled out a bottle of pepper-spray.  
>"DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" I begged and covered my eyes with my arms.<p>

"THEN TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" She demanded.

"I-I'm... the-"

"THE WHAT? THE THIEF, BURGLAR, CRIMINAL, FUGITIVE, **RAPIST**?" She bellowed.

"Calm down, Kish!"

"DON'T TELL A GIRL TO CALM DOWN WHEN SHE'S HEATED! I'M SCOTTISH AND I'LL BEAT YOUR A-"

"I'M THE DOCTOR, KISH! DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?" I blurted.

"The Doctor?" She seemed to be deep in thought. She tucked away the pepper spray and looked me in the eyes. "Why? You said 5 minutes. You're late. It's been 15 whole years, Doctor. I believed in you and you let me down." She said as tears welled in her eyes.

I felt so bad for her. I wanted to hug her but I don't know if she wants me to.

**KISH'S .  
><strong>  
>He left me for 15 years and he's come back. I wanted to hug him but I don't know if he wanted me to. I walked closer to him and tackle him in a big Scottish bear hug. He hugged me back and I cried into his shoulder. I missed him so much.<br>I pulled away and asked "Why do you look different?"  
>"Regeneration, Kish. I die and come back in a new body. But I <em>am<em> upset that I'm not ginger... again!"  
>I laughed. I pulled at his suspenders. "Seriously, suspenders?"<br>He laughed too and I realized something. "We must look like idiots crying and laughing in the middle of my apartment parking lot."  
>"Let's go inside then!"<br>"Come on." I grabbed his hand. Like the first day we met and I led him to my apartment. 4C.

**NARRATOR'S .  
><strong>  
>The two walked in the apartment and took a seat. Kish and the Doctor laughed and cried, sighed and teased. They became the best of friends in a matter of a few hours.<p> 


End file.
